1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to a delineator extraction and/or installation system. More particularly, the disclosure generally relates to systems and methods for extracting a broken delineator severed adjacent to the surface.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Examples of roadside posts include sign posts and guide posts and typically all of these fall into a class referred to more commonly as delineators. Delineators are typically placed along or on a road or highway and used to guide traffic. Due to their placement adjacent highways delineators are often impacted and damaged by vehicles including road maintenance machinery. Repairing and/or replacing damaged delineators can be an expensive and financially draining endeavor for local and federal governments.
Conventional sign post mounts are a tubular device that is fixed in concrete or driven into the ground to receive the sign post and mount the sign post in an upright position. A driven-in fastener is often used to attach the sign post to the in-ground post mount to secure the sign post in the upright position. Many known post mount systems, however, are prone to loosening, tilting and/or rotation due to wind loading, temperature changes or impact on the sign post. Another known problem with existing post mounts is the hazard that arises from use of sharp and abruptly-edged metal components.
In response to these problems many different types of delineator systems have been developed to combat the problems. U.S. Pat. No. 7,003,919, which is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein, describes a delineator system including a post and post mount assembly in a hole in the ground, wherein there is a socket in the hole. Concrete is positioned in the annular space between the interior walls of the hole and the exterior of the socket. A post is positioned in the socket and a wedge member having a tapered portion fills a gap between the socket and the post. Specifically the described system employs a flexible wedge to stabilize a post positioned in a tube which is typically positioned in reinforced concrete below a ground surface. Other systems may use a post which includes a flexible joint near the post's insertion point into the ground. Problems have arisen when some of these new delineator systems are over run by a vehicle or mower resulting in the post and/or wedge being severed adjacent to the surface of the ground. When this occurs it is difficult to remove what is left of the delineator system still positioned in the ground.